


You Know How The Saying Goes

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: No, Sirius, Remus and Peter both think. That's not how the saying goes at all.Oneshot/drabble





	You Know How The Saying Goes

"You guys have already done so much for me," Remus said in a very soft voice. He looked small in the hospital bed, the curtains drawn around him and his friends. His cheekbones were pronounced in a way that was worrying because that was just how thin he was. And more of his face was scarred than not now. "I-I can't even ask you to do more, it's more than I ever expected." 

"And we'll do everything we can." Sirius said firmly. He squeezed his unbandaged hand. "You're one of us, Remus, and nothing is going to change that."

Remus looked at him, eyes wide, and in slow motion they leaned in--

Peter cleared his throat and they quickly looked away and at him. Cockblock. For good reason though. 

"Anyway." Remus said. "Becoming an animagus is really dangerous. Both of you, and James, have to promise that you won't go too far. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, but you know what they say, 'Broken bones may break my bones, but they will never hurt me.'" Sirius said. 

Peter and Remus both turned to look at him. 

"They don't say that." Peter said slowly. "Because it's not true and it doesn't make sense."


End file.
